


Choc culturel

by Nelja



Category: Bleach
Genre: 11th division, Culture Shock, Gen, Humor
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-19
Updated: 2013-01-19
Packaged: 2017-11-26 01:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/645097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kira et Momo viennent rendre visite à leur ami Renji, pour sa nouvelle affectation à la onzième division... et apprennent de nouvelles choses sur la division en question, y compris certaines dont ils se seraient bien passé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choc culturel

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Tite Kubo.

"Tu connais quelqu'un d'autre à la onzième division ?" demanda Kira. "Le capitaine Zaraki a une certaine réputation, mais je ne l'ai jamais rencontré."

La réputation du capitaine Zaraki incluait d'ailleurs le fait que, tout glorieux que soient ses combats pour la sauvegarde du Soul Society, ne jamais le rencontrer était plutôt une bonne idée. Ne serait-ce qu'à cause des effets secondaires que pouvait entraîner son énergie spirituelle. Mais pas seulement. Peut-être cela était-il de la légende pure...

"He bien, j'ai déjà rencontré la vice-capitaine Kusajishi aux réunions de l'association des femmes shinigami. Elle a l'air adorable, au premier abord !"

"Et au second abord ?" demanda Kira, peu mis en confiance par cette réponse.

"Eh bien," répondit Hinamori en riant doucement, "elle est adorable aussi, mais... pas de la façon qu'on croit au départ."

Kira sourit. C'était une bonne journée. Même ces mots sibyllins étaient agréables. Au début, devait-il s'avouer, la déception d'être séparé d'Abarai avait été compensée par la joie un peu embarrassée d'être plus souvent seul avec Hinamori. Il s'était dit qu'il serait toujours temps d'aller boire un coup avec lui, le soir. Mais finalement les occasions avaient été rares, et puis ce serait bon aussi de se retrouver, tous les trois.

Lui rendre visite au siège de sa division, en ce jour de permission, apparaissait comme une excellente idée.

Au début, en tout cas.

Cette certitude commença à vaciller dès leurs premiers pas dans le quartier général.

Abarai avait dit qu'il les attendrait. Il ne fallait pas trop compter sur lui pour être ponctuel, aussi ils s'étaient dit qu'ils demanderaient le chemin. Après tout, Abarai et ses cheveux flamboyants ne passaient pas inaperçus. Quelqu'un devait le connaître.

Aussi, Hinamori était allé poliment trouver le shinigami de corvée de balayage pour lui demander s'l n'avait pas vu Abarai-san.

Ledit shinigami faisait une fois et demie la taille d'Hinamori et environ cinq fois son volume ; le contraste était saisissant. Il portait une énorme moustache qui semblait prête à vous agresser physiquement à elle seule, et son visage semblait avoir été cassé intégralement plusieurs fois et s'être recollé au petit bonheur. Quand on repensait aux bruits sur la onzième division et sur la difficulté des missions qu'on leur assignait, c'était peut-être effectivement le cas.

Quand il sentit qu'on s'approchait de lui - c'est-à-dire quand Hinamori, sur la pointe des pieds, lui tapota doucement l'épaule, ce qui manifestait une assez piètre perception des énergies spirituelles -, il se retourna et lança d'une voix tonitruante. "Vous deux, vous ressemblez à des quatrième division !"

"Hinamori Momo !" lança la jeune fille pour dissiper l'erreur. "Et voici mon ami Kira Izuru. Nous sommes de la cinquième division, et nous recherchons..."

"Quatrième, cinquième, c'est tout pareil ! Je n'ai jamais été bon avec les chiffres. En tout cas, vous allez faire le ménage à ma place, parce que j'ai sérieusement la flemme, là."

Sans s'énerver ni lui rire au nez, Hinamori s'inclina et répondit avec un sang-froid que Kira trouva admirable "Je décline l'invitation. Nous devons retrouver Renji Abarai, qui a été récemment affecté..."

"Ce n'est pas une invitation !" interrompit l'homme, non sans avoir laissé Hinamori prononcer une phrase entière, le tempe que l'information arrive à son cerveau.

En un éclair, l'homme eut la main sur la garde de son zanpakutô. Kira, qui avait prévu comment la situation tournerait, fit presque aussi vite que lui. Il était hors de question qu'il laisse Hinamori se faire agresser !

"Technique numéro 99 d'emprisonnement, Kin !"

D'accord, elle s'était débrouillée toute seule.

C'est au moment où l'homme s'effondrait à terre qu'Abarai surgit à l'angle d'un mur. Kira se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise. ils venaient de se brouiller avec un membre de sa division, peut-être même de son escouade pour ce qu'ils en savaient, manifestement en service, et cela risquait de déboucher sur des problèmes administratifs sans nom, pour eux tous...

"Yoh !" lança Abarai. "Je vous que vous vous intégrez bien !"

"Abarai-kun !" s'exclama joyeusement Hinamori, alors que Kira était encore en train de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire.

Avant de courir vers son ami, la jeune fille s'adresse au shinigami ligoté par terre. "Excusez-nous, mais nous avons vraiment autre chose à faire que de balayer les sols."

Abarai soupira : "Par contre, là, tu ne t'y prends pas correctement !" Il vaut mieux lui dire "Tu vois, pauvre vermine, je t'écrase sans même avoir besoin de lever le petit doigt !" Et puis, de préférence, l'assommer avec le fourreau de ton zanpakutô. C'est beaucoup plus poli. Moins humiliant, tu comprends.

Hinamori le regarda avec de grands yeux perdus.

"Je comprends." annonça Kira en s'éloignant avec eux. C'était vrai ; et ce n'était pas forcément un compliment.

Pendant qu'Abarai les menait jusqu'à ses quartiers, ils discutèrent joyeusement. "Le capitaine Aizen a dit que ce serait une opportunité pour toi d'être muté ici." commença Hinamori.

"Hum, il n'avait pas tort. Je suis déjà, virtuellement, septième siège..."

Kira et Hinamori ouvrirent de grands yeux ronds. "C'est incroyable ! Comment as-tu fait ?"

"He bien, j'étais à peine entré dans la division que d'autres membres sont venus me casser la gueule..."

"C'est horrible !" s'écria Hinamori.

"Au contraire ! Parce que vous voyez, si c'est moi qui gagne, je peux gagner automatiquement assez de rangs pour me retrouver au leur, et eux ils en perdent un. Alors c'est très cool de leur part, en fait. Laisser une chance aux nouveaux, tout ça."

Kira était en train d'assimiler toutes les informations qu'il recevait en bloc sur la division. Bien sûr, cela n'aurait pas dû lui sembler si étrange. Le Gotei 13 était une armée, après tout. Ils passaient tous une grande partie de leur temps à s'entraîner les uns contre les autres. mais, pouvait-on dire, selon les divisions... les formes étaient différentes.

Hinamori, elle, avait fini par approuver miséricordieusement.

Mais il est vrai que cela devait être la seule division où il était si facile de gagner des rangs.

"Et voilà, je me suis beaucoup battu, avec des gens qui connaissaient plein de techniques intéressantes. Et quand ça s'est su que je n'étais pas mauvais, les officiers haut gradés sont venus jeter un coup d'oeil."

"Ils n'ont pas peur de perdre un rang ?" interrogea Kira. "Si tu avais une telle réputation ?"

Renji eut un sourire très large et empli de fierté. "Nous n'avons peur de rien, ici ! Et donc, j'ai continué, et finalement, je me suis fait exploser par le cinquième siège, Ayasegawa."

"Ouch." fit Hinamori, alors que son visage se tordait de douleur compatissante.

"Et tu es septième siège ?" demanda Kira.

"Ah oui, parce que j'ai fait égalité avec le sixième siège, Iba, et il a le privilège de l'ancienneté. Mais ce n'est que temporaire. Je m'entraîne en permanence ! Bientôt, je l'écraserai !"

"Et pourquoi virtuellement, au fait ?" demanda Hinamori. "Nous aurions déjà dû être prévenus ! C'est une très bonne nouvelle !"

"Ah. Ben en fait, c'est parce que pour que ça devienne officiel, il faut qu'on fasse des rapports à la première division. Et ça, ça se fait environ une fois l'an. Enfin, les mauvaises années, quoi. Apparemment, si le capitaine Yamamoto ne vient pas en privé l'exiger de notre capitaine, ça n'arrive pas. Et encore."

Il sourit à nouveau. "Mais ce n'est pas plus mal ! Moi je sais où j'en suis, et tout le monde s'en rappelle ici. Ca aura le temps de changer d'ici un an, de monter si tout va bien. Et puis si je ne suis pas capable de le garder jusque là, ça veut dire que je ne le mérite pas, pas vrai ?"

"Tu dois connaître les autres hauts sièges, alors !" s'exclama Hinamori.

"Evidemment ! Au-dessus de moi, il y a le capitaine Zaraki, bien sûr, et la vice-capitaine Kusajishi. Le troisième siège s'appelle Madarame Ikkaku. Il est cool. Et très fort Et il est très bon ami, d'ailleurs, avec Ayasegawa dont je vous ai parlé."

"Et le quatrième siège ?" demanda Kira.

"Ah, ça... il n'y en a pas."

"Et personne ne fait la demande pour l'avoir ?"

"Ayasegawa n'en veut pas. C'est son problème, après tout."

"Je veux dire... personne d'autre ?"

"Ben, je ne vois pas comment ils feraient. De toute façon, vu qu'il n'y a pas de quatrième siège actuellement en exercice à battre, ça ne serait pas traditionnel."

C'était peut-être complètement absurde, pensa Kira. Mais au moins, c'était cohérent. une division où il était si facile d'obtenir un siège occupé et impossible d'hériter de celui qui était libre.

"Et vous, au fait, comment ça se passe ?" demanda-t-il.

"Oh, rien de spécial." répondit Hinamori avec un grand sourire. La vie dans la cinquième division était ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer de meilleur de toute façon, pensa Kira. Elle n'avait pas besoin d'événements heureux supplémentaires.

Tout en marchant, ils étaient arrivés jusqu'à une petite porte qu'Abarai désigna comme l'entrée de sa piaule. Le voisinage était bruyant. Les murs devaient être bien minces...

Ou alors, constata Kira après être rentré, il était possible que des gens se soient introduits dans la chambre d'Abarai et y fassent tout le bruit possible (encore que l'un n'excluait pas l'autre).

"He !" s'exclama Renji d'une voix grondante, "j'avais acheté ce saké pour mes amis !"

Les trois occupants de la pièce, qui faisaient du bruit comme dix et étalaient leur énergie spirituelle comme vingt, tournèrent la tête vers le nouveaux arrivants. Hinamori s'arrêta à mi-chemin avant d'entrer.

Il y avait un guerrier bien bâti au crâne rasé, qui portait du maquillage rose au coin des yeux. Un homme mince qui portait une coupe au carré, un col orange peu heureux, et des plumes sur ses sourcils qui elles étaient absolument ridicules. Et enfin, il y avait une toute petite fille aux cheveux roses qui, de façon surprenante, avait l'air aussi ivre que les deux autres.

C'est elle qui répondit "Et alors, on n'est pas tes amis, Renren ?" d'un ton qui semblait être celui de la contestation capricieuse d'une enfant, mais avec une ombre sur le visage qui annonçait quelque chose de beaucoup, beaucoup plus menaçant en cas de réponse négative.

Grâce aux quelques renseignements fournis par Hinamori, Kira l'identifia provisoirement comme la vice-capitaine Kusajishi.

Abarai le tira de l'incertitude dans laquelle il était pour les autres en présentant le chauve comme Madarame Ikakku et le orange comme Ayasegawa Yumichika, sans oublier de confirmer ses déductions au passage.

Du beau monde, donc.

Mais manifestement, cela n'incluait pas la politesse. Ce n'était pas si différent chez lui si on pensait au vice-capitaine Ichimaru, se rappela brièvement Kira avant de rejeter la pensée d'un revers de méninge. Ce n'était pas comparable.

Quand Renji eut fini de présenter Kira et Hinamori, la petite fille sembla s'apercevoir de la présence de la jeune fille qui s'était fait toute petite de peur de déranger, et s'exclama "Hina-chan !"

"Présidente !" s'exclama Hinamori d'une petite voix. Kira la vit se camper sur ses pieds, et elle avait bien raison ; cela lui fut utile pour éviter la vice-capitaine qui lui sauta dans les bras comme un boulet de canon, avant de commencer à lui tirer les cheveux "Alors, alors, alors, tu as pensé au dernier projet ? Tu voteras pour moi, dis ?"

"Il n'y a même pas la fille de la maison Kuchiki ?" demanda Ayasegawa d'une voix un rien méprisante.

D'un autre côté, sur ce point précis, il n'avait peut-être pas tort. Kira commença à se dire que les nouveaux amis de Renji n'étaient pas aussi limités qu'il avait pu le croire.

"On aurait bien voulu la voir." précisa Madarame. Puis il ajouta : "Mais maintenant, puisqu'on est là, et qu'on a déjà goûté le saké, et qu'il est bon, on ne va pas partir maintenant, hein ?"

Ou peut-être que si.

Abarai partagea ce qui restait de la bouteille entre tout le monde, puis en ouvrit une nouvelle.

Cependant, un silence lourd planait sur la salle, qui faisait contraste avec les cris qu'ils avaient entendu de l'extérieur. Tout le monde buvait calmement, ou faisait semblant, plus ou moins concentré, plus ou moins absent.

"Alors," demanda Hinamori, "vous êtes amis ? Comment passez-vous votre temps libre ?"

"On boit !" s'exclama la petite fille en levant la main. Ses joues étaient très rouges. Kira hocha la tête. C'était un loisir universel au Gotei 13. Plus encore qu'il l'avait imaginé, constata-t-il en s'étonnant une fois de plus de l'âge de la vice-capitaine Kusajishi.

Cependant, l'énergie spirituelle qui se dégageait d'elle laissait clairement entendre que cela n'avait rien d'une blague de mauvais goût.

"Evidemment." continua Madarame. "Et on tue des hollows."

"Pendant votre temps libre ?" s'étonna Hinamori.

"Evidemment !" s'exclama Ayasegawa, toujours aussi méprisant. "Autant joindre l'utile à l'agréable !"

"Et on se bat." conclut Madarame sur un ton qui laissait entendre qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter. "Qu'est-ce qui crée mieux des liens que ça ?"

"Ah oui," approuva Hinamori, "protéger les autres dans les missions dangereuses, tout cela..."

Cette fois-ci, c'est elle qui se fit regarder avec incompréhension : "Non. Juste se battre."

Le "Oh." d'Hinamori ne fit rien pour rompre le silence pesant qui était retombé, et Kira lui-même commença à se sentir mal à l'aise. Même la petite fille, qui pourtant semblait insensible à cette ambiance, ne disait rien, même si il sembla à Kira qu'elle murmurait peut-être de très vagues phrases qui auraient dû être musicales tout en faisant des tresses à Abarai.

"Tiens, et si on se battait ?" proposa Madarame au bout de quelques longues minutes.

Le but de cette proposition était certainement de briser la glace. Kira supposa que c'était une sorte de rituel qui montrait qu'on reconnaissait l'existence de la personne, un peu comme serrer la main ou dire bonjour dans des endroits plus communs.

Ce n'étaient pas pour se prouver leur force, ils en étaient persuadés. De la simple politesse, vraiment.

C'est pour ça qu'il était vraiment très difficile de refuser, malgré l'envie furieuse qu'il en avait. A la fois pour le principe, et parce qu'il sentait qu'ils couraient droit au massacre. Et Hinamori devait ressentir la même chose.

"Ouaip, bonne idée." confirma Ayasegawa. "Prends la fille, parce que je tiens au blondinet. Il est mignon."

Kira ne put s'empêcher de rougir d'énervement. Il laissa échapper : "Il n'y a pas beaucoup de filles à la onzième division, n'est-ce pas ?"

"Heureusement." répondit Ayasegawa. Argh. C'était pire que ce que Kira avait pensé.

Ayasegawa se pencha vers lui : "Mais je vois que vous n'en avez pas forcément très envie, ni toi, ni la jeune fille. Ce n'est pas grave, cela peut être reporté à plus tard. En attendant, il existe bien d'autres façons de faire connaissance, des façons plus intimes et tout aussi personnelles, si tu vois ce que je veux dire..."

Kira avait jusque ici réussi à garder toute sa bonne humeur et son calme, même s'il aurait de loin préféré être seul avec Renji, en considérant cette rencontre inopportune comme une sorte d'étude sociologique, vraiment, quelque chose de détaché, scientifique, quasi-zoologique.

Mais, avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde, il devait reconnaître qu'il avait été incapable de garder cet esprit quand Ayasegawa lui avait mis une main au cul. Il aurait été extrêmement difficile, même avec la plus mauvaise foi du monde, d'interpréter le cri indigné qui venait de lui échapper comme la stupéfaction devant la réalisation qu'un onzième division était capable de faire une phrase longue sans la moindre entorse à la grammaire.

C'est alors qu'Abarai se leva sur les pieds, et s'exclama "Je les raccompagne, OK ? Finissez le sake."

Dans une autre division, ce genre d'interruption aurait nécessité au moins une ébauche de mensonge pour expliquer qu'ils avaient quelque chose d'absolument urgent à faire. Mais ici, absolument personne ne sembla offensé.

La vice-capitaine se jeta sur la suggestion d'Abarai et sur la nouvelle bouteille, cessant un instant de torturer ses cheveux. Madarame montra un instant de regret philosophe, et Ayasegawa ne protesta que vaguement : "Abarai, ce n'est pas juste, tu te gardes toujours les mieux pour toi !"

"He ! Je suis désolé." grommela Abarai dès qu'ils furent hors d'oreille de chez lui,c'est-à-dire très tôt. "Je n'avais pas prévu ça."

"Ce n'est rien !" s'exclama Hinamori. "On ne peut pas te prendre tout ton temps, non plus ! Et puis, c'est génial que tu aies déjà de nouveaux amis. Ils ont l'air..." Elles s'interrompit. "Je veux dire, je suis sûre qu'ils sont gentils, quand on les connait bien."

Kira s'étrangla un peu, mais ne contesta pas.

"Mais l'important, c'est que tu sois bien ici !" continua-t-elle, et le pire est qu'elle devait le penser, sans même la moindre pointe de jalousie qu'aurait une personne ordinaire en constatant que ses amis se débrouillent très bien sans elle.

"Oh que oui !" s'exclama Abarai, avec un sourire éclatant. Puis, plus piteusement "Et c'est cool que vous ne vous soyez pas senti aggressés ou quelque chose. C'est juste l'ambiance du coin, vous voyez."

"He bien... la prochaine fois, ce serait bien si c'était toi qui venais faire un tour ?" proposa Hinamori.

Ils rirent ensemble. Il n'y avait aucune raison de cesser d'être amis, juste parce qu'on avait été affectés dans des divisions différentes, et parce qu'on avait des habitudes différentes. Du moins, ils en étaient fermement persuadés, à l'époque.


End file.
